Bittersweet
by Necoto
Summary: She smiled. "Lighten up, Neji," she said and kissed him on the cheek. .NejiTen.30Kisses.
1. Color

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

**-**15:PerfectBlue**-**

He smiles as his fingers fly gracefully over the eighty-eight black and white keys, creating a beautiful if not melancholic melody. Memories of a lost love drift through his mind, and he closes his eyes and tries to capture the evanescent beauty of a time long ago.

His fingers move unconsciously without thought as he drowns himself in her picture, his perfection. His music encircles him, but he pays no attention to it, preferring to let himself be kept in a fantasy world. Everything is perfect there, and he has no reason to go back. His fingers continue to play while his mind continues to dream of an eternity where all he does is drown looking into two beautiful tiger eyes that will never fade away.

But both his dreaming and playing are interrupted as he hears the door to the room opening. He abruptly stops in the middle of the melody and opens his eyes, glancing towards the unexpected intruder—his fiancée. He forces a smile on his face as she walks over to him.

She sees this, but she doesn't say anything. She knows he does not love her. His heart belongs to someone else, but that does not mean she will stop trying to make him see her—her and only her.

She wraps her arms around him and places a gentle kiss on his head. Then she starts to talk about how she has finally found the perfect wedding gown. It is a light blue in color, she says, almost matching exactly with the sky. It's a beautiful, perfect blue, and she continues talking about it.

His eyes narrow, and he moves out of her grasp. He is furious inside, but he does not show it. He only says calmly that she is wrong; that the color she has chosen is an ugly blue that can only imitate the sky; that the blue of her wedding dress is not the perfect blue; and it never will be. He turns and walks away, leaving her there with her mouth slightly agape and eyes filled with shock at his sudden burst of controlled anger.

The door to the room slams shut with a soft vengeance, and she remembers the night of their engagement party. She remembers his blank expression, remembers his cold white eyes, his desire to get away. But most of all, she remembers walking in on him with someone else on the balcony.

She remembers seeing two earthen eyes snapping open in surprise before running away.

She feels something wet slide down her cheek, and she moves a hand to brush it off. Her dress is not the perfect blue, and in his eyes, it never will be.

Because she knows now that he despises blue and prefers brown above any other color.

* * *

Review? I would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Attention

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

**-**1:LookOverHere**-**

Sometimes, when he was completely alone with her, he felt like a child being deprived of attention. Tenten wasn't like all the other girls that he knew; the ones that mindlessly drooled over him with pink hearts where their eyes should be. She was different, and he was glad for that, but sometimes, a rare once in a while, he wished that she was exactly like them. At least then, the center of her attention would be him.

But she hardly ever looked his way, and it was quite a while before he realized that she wasn't going to—that not only was she not paying attention to him, she was deliberately ignoring him. And this startling fact did not sit well with him at all. Most girls would die to kiss him, and here she was, doing everything in her power to avoid him.

She was strange, he admitted, not like the other girls at all. While they would obsess over useless, trivial gossip, she turned her attention to her work, aiming to be the best. And her hard work did not go unrewarded, he noticed. Though she could not claim the title of being the best overall—that belonged to him and him alone—he saw that in some areas, especially any weaponry and target practice, she was significantly better than anyone in the class, including him sometimes.

She simply intrigued him, particularly with her attitude, or lack there of, towards him. No matter what, it always seemed as though he did not exist to her. Even when they were standing side by side in an announcement of the top male and female students in the class, her gaze did not even once land on him.

It didn't matter to her what he did or what he had accomplished effortlessly, he was a genius after all, he had never once seen her brown eyes glance over at him unless they were paired together in an exercise. Otherwise, she overlooked him.

Slowly, over time, he gave up on trying to get her attention and silently berated himself for wasting so much valuable time on such a foolish whim of his. He had more important matters to attend to, he reminded himself, and no girl, no matter how different and fascinating she was, should get in his way.

But Fate seemed to have other plans for him because while he could have ignored her before, it was near impossible to do so when she was placed in his genin team. Oddly enough, he found that he didn't mind so much when her eyes finally met his just before Gai-_sensei_ started his introduction.

Neji suddenly decided that brown was his favorite color after being deprived of it for so long.

* * *

Review please? Comments, critisism, anything _constructive_ will be appreciated. : I want to know what you think.


	3. Towards The End

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-9:Dash-

Tenten knows fully well what she is doing. She is running towards her death.

There isn't much time left, she realizes, until the ceremony ends. And then, there will be nothing that she can do to get him back. He will be bound to another woman—someone not her—for all of eternity, and that is a bind that even she dares not break. So she hurries and hopes to make it there in time.

Her feet pound the roads harshly. The sound of her sandals echoing against the ground pushes her harder and reminds her of what little time she has left. Her legs throb with an incomprehensible aching pain, as if they are not used to running this fast and this long, but she forcefully pushes all unnecessary thought and emotion aside.

She knows there isn't much time left, and still she runs.

Her heart fills with an unexplainable dread as she starts to see the silhouette of the Hyuuga Compound that he is to wed in. Fear grips at her, and she starts to wonder if maybe she is already too late. She runs faster towards the giant, looming building, silently praying to a god that she has already lost hope in long ago. Her breathing comes in short, shallow breaths as her body starts to slow down, but still she keeps going.

She is running out of time. She cannot afford to stop. She needs to keep running, even if she is running towards her death.

Two agonizing minutes later, she reaches the entrance of the compound, her body and mind somewhat numb. Her hands are shaking as they reach towards the stainless white doors separating her from everyone else inside. Landing on the cold wooden doors, they stop shaking and seem to freeze, unable to do anything but just be still. She tells her mind, commands her body to open the doors, but it seems as if whatever little strength she had has left her. She can't open them. Her body is paralyzed, and she is afraid of whatever scene that awaits her.

Tenten is afraid. She is afraid that she has arrived too late. She is afraid that he is already married. She is afraid that he has forgotten her. She is afraid that he now loves someone else—someone better. She is afraid. She is simply afraid.

Yet, she still musters up everything left in her and finally pushes the doors open, however slowly, and peers inside. It feels like she is spending an eternity trying to use whatever is left of her strength opening these gates only to be rewarded with an ugly fate that she does not want. Her heart hammers against her chest, ready to rip out at anytime, and she admits to herself that she is afraid—terrified of what lies ahead of her.

But this time, she knows that she has reason to be.

Because as soon as the doors open, the first thing she sees is Neji finishing the ceremony by kissing his new bride.

And once again, she runs. But this time, she is already dead.

* * *

Be kind and review?


	4. Fairytale

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-22:Cradle-

Fairytale was the word that crossed Tenten's mind and brought a smile to her lips. And sometimes, when she absolutely couldn't help it and was completely alone, she would let out a giggle, her cheeks painted a soft bright pink. She just couldn't help herself; the resemblance was just too much.

With hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow, he reminded her of Snow White. That fact that he was also beautiful did nothing but contribute to the connection she already made between him and the princess. The only detail missing, she sometimes mused, was lips red as blood, and she let out a girlish giggle at that thought.

It was a bit embarrassing, she thought after catching herself thinking about him in that way. He reminded her of her early childhood. Memories of a baby cradle, wordless lullabies, fairytales, and soft kisses on her forehead usually followed from her thinking of him as Snow White.

She knew she looked like a love sick idiot every time she thought of him, allowing her fantasies to run wild in her head, and she set out to resolve her little problem. It was hard at first, extremely hard; thinking about him while incorporating her favorite fairytales had almost become like an addiction to her. It was when her addiction neared obsession that she forced herself to look away from him.

From then on, with each passing day, it became easier for her to focus on her class work, all thoughts of daydreams and fairytales cast aside. She found herself becoming more interested in other things, like weaponry and the use of chakra strings, and soon, all he was to her was just another face, no matter how pretty, in the classroom.

Captivated by the glistening shine of various kinds of kunai, shuriken, and swords, she spent all of her free time dedicating herself to learning and mastering the art of weapons. She set her mind on that goal, often ignoring everything and everyone else not directly related to her current passion. During that time in her life, anything and anyone that couldn't help her achieve her goal of becoming the best kunoichi was cast aside by her. Driven by the need to forget him and her ambition to become greater than what was expected of her from the general audience, she trained and practiced until her mastery and aim were nothing short of perfection.

But old habits die hard, she discovered, because every once in a while, though it was much rarer than before, when she was absolutely exhausted and had no control over where her thoughts roamed, she found herself thinking of him again. Of Snow White, and all the fairytales and dreams that she had to store away for the sake of her present and future.

And by thinking of him, she found herself remembering the innocence of infancy, the pure bliss and utter peace she had felt as a baby in her cradle. But this time was different, she noticed; her cheeks were no longer stained red by girlish fantasies, and she no longer giggled like all those ditzy girls she despised.

She had grown out of her fairytale induced fantasy world. Now, she no longer dreamed of princesses, or princes saving them, but instead saw the metallic gleam of weapons and the fact that women, whenever they applied themselves, could be considered the equal of men. She saw herself as no longer a girl, but a kunoichi, equal to, and maybe greater than some shinobi. She had grown up.

And somewhere along the way, Tenten realized, Hyuuga Neji had stopped being her Snow White.

* * *

Reviews greatly appreciated. :)


	5. Rift

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-4:OurDistanceAndThatPerson-

Hyuuga Kari stares out the window with a saddened look in her eyes. Two empty pearl orbs are reflected, their color jaded and not as bright as they once were. They obscure her view of the outside world, but she does not mind.

She lets out a soft sigh and turns around, facing her bedroom which is fully devoid of any and all warmth. A light painted peach color that looks more like a dying gray in her eyes greets her. She glances at her bed—their bed—and she cannot help but resent it.

He does not love her. She knows this, and yet, she cannot help but wishes that she is more than just the mother of his future children to him. She wants to—needs to—be something more than that to him. She is a woman—his wife—and she needs to be loved by him.

But she is not blinded by her desires. She can still see clearly; she can still see the painful truth that he does not try to hide from her. She can still see that he loves someone else, and that to him, she is nothing.

They are married, and he should love her, just like he vowed to on their wedding day, but he doesn't, and she knows the reason why.

His heart is not his own; it has been stolen by another woman, one that he refuses to let go of in his mind. _She_—_Tenten_—is the one that occupies his thoughts, that one that he truly loves. This other woman, whom he has lost contact with some time ago, is the one that still haunts his heart. This other woman—and not she—is who he longs for.

She feels her eyes water, and her vision starts to blur. She knows that she is crying, but she does not care enough to do anything about it. She looks at their bed—_her bed?_—and she sees only a lie. He does not love her.

Her tears flow down her face as her thoughts cruelly show her the truth that she has been able to see all along. He does not love her. He has no feelings for her, even though she is to be the mother of his children. His kisses hold no passion. His touches hold no promises. And his words are nonexistent.

He is distant with her, and even though they see each other often enough, she cannot help but feel as if they are growing further and further apart, and that he is drifting towards someone that will never come back to him.

She is right here, in front of him, and yet, he does not see her. He refuses to see her. He refuses to love her. And all this she knows.

His heart is gone. And she is not the one that possesses it. No, she has nothing.

She loves him, but she knows that her love is an unrequited one.

* * *

That was a long time between updates... --" I hope I haven't disappointed?? Or at least not by much??

Reviews greatly appreciated. :D


	6. Promise

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-25:Fence-

A heavy silence hung in the air as the two sat there quietly, one not wanting to talk and the second unsure of what to say. Losing was not something that sat well with either of them, but the more she thought about it, the harder it was for her to pinpoint a moment in history where she had ever saw him lose. And if she was right, if this was indeed his first loss, then her self-appointed job of cheering him up just turned short of impossible.

"We lost," she stated bluntly, and her sharp brown eyes caught a twitch of his lips. His eyes turned towards her, directing the most heated glare he could at her, and looking annoyed as she simply waved it off as if it was something insignificant.

"We lost," she repeated again, leaning further into the fence behind her back and smiling slightly as he almost flinched this time. "You can't sulk forever, you know, Neji."

_And cue glare,_ she thought and almost giggled as his murderous gaze landed on her immediately after.

"I don't sulk, Tenten. I am just merely reflecting on my…" He seemed to struggle with the next word he needed to say, and at this she did giggle, earning her glare number three in the few minutes since she had started the conversation.

"Loss?" she supplied, and his eyes darkened considerably. Tenten smiled and tilted her head backwards, staring up at the cloudy sky instead of him. "It doesn't mean you won't ever win again, Neji," she said, one of her hands clutching the fence.

"You seem to forget the fact that you've lost too, Tenten." She heard him reply gruffly.

"No I haven't," she replied, still looking up at the sky. "I just don't treat my loss as a boundary that defines my limits." Pulling her eyes away from the sky, she turned to watch him again. Grinning, she continued, "I see it as a challenge to do better."

"A challenge to do better," he repeated, and she watched the way the sunlight seemed to kiss his skin, giving it a glow his normally pale skin wouldn't have.

"Mmhmm," she replied answered lazily, still somewhat captivated by his beauty, musing on what a huge contradiction his appearance and his personality made.

"We won't lose next time," he said, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the word we, slightly surprised that he didn't use I instead.

She smiled. "Never again," she agreed. And as she closed her eyes to bask in the warm afternoon sunlight, her smile grew a bit bigger as she heard him repeat what she had just said.

"Never again," he promised.

* * *

hmm... someone asked if all these drabbles were connected, and yes, they are. :) I wonder if anyone has figured out the pattern??

Reviews greatly appreciated, as always. :D


	7. Lie

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-10:#10-

"You didn't come," he softly accuses her, though there is barely any hint of emotion in his voice. Sitting across from her at a table in a small café, he stares at her, waiting for her response.

"I wasn't invited," she replies coolly, her brown eyes directed at her cup of tea instead of him. He says nothing in answer to her statement, and a silence they both are uncomfortable with proceeds to envelope them.

It has been roughly around ten months since she has last seen him. Ten months since she has given him up. Ten months since her heart has died.

Right now, she should not feel anything for him. She cannot feel anything for him. He is married—bound—to another woman. She cannot be anything to him because she is nothing to him.

That is why she knows that this is a mistake—sitting here with him, supposedly just old friends having a cup of tea together.

"Would you have come?" she hears him ask, and her heart sinks down into her stomach as memories that she thinks has been locked away flood her vision.

"No," she whispers back, her hands clutching her cup tighter as if doing that would help keep her from breaking down in front of the man she still loves. She clutches it even tighter, knowing that what she just told him is a lie.

She did come to his wedding.

But she has no wish to revisit that horrible place, no matter how short her stay there may have been. It still does nothing to change the fact—the unchanging reality—that she has lost him.

"Why not?" he asks her, and she can feel her heart start to break again. She brings her cup to her mouth and takes a drink of the light, bitter liquid, not minding as the still hot tea kisses her mouth with a rage that could match her heartbreak.

"Because," she answers him in a voice so quiet that he almost does not catch her words. Without waiting for his response, she abruptly stands up and starts to walk out, not daring to look back.

Ten months, she silently tells herself. She has made it through ten months. She has lasted ten months. And now, she needs to last the rest of her life. And she will, she silently tells herself. She has to, even if she is living a lie.

"I don't love you anymore."

* * *

I'm sorry for my erratic updates :p school takes up way too much time and energy... rawr..

reviews greatly appreciated as always. :D


	8. Break

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-16:Invincible;Unrivaled-

Her heart broke the day he left her, but compared to his coming back, she would've preferred for her heart to be broken a thousand times over again.

She tried fighting her way through to see him, but in the end, she had to wait outside, accepting the fact that there was nothing she could do for him but wait until he woke. Because he would wake. Eventually. He had too.

Looking around, she decided that she hated this place, and vowed never to let either herself or him be brought back here again. Sterile white walls surrounded her, a mind-numbing silence drowning out the murmured commands of the medic-nin coming from the other side of the closed doors. There was nobody else in the hallway, leaving her to suffer and fight away misery on her own.

She sat still, feeling her heart throbbing painfully in her throat and her nails digging into sweaty palms. Brown bangs clinging to a damp forehead, and salty tears prickling at her eyes. And she could do nothing but wait.

Growling, she narrowed her eyes. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, she kept thinking. He wasn't supposed to leave without her. And he wasn't supposed to come back on the brink of not existing.

_Damn it_, she wanted to shout. He was supposed to be fucking invincible; he had enough damn arrogance to go with it. _Damn it_, she cussed again, teeth biting her bottom lip and drawing blood. _Damn you, Hyuuga._

Seconds ticked into minutes ticked into hours ticked into what felt like an eternity. Sweat mixed with blood and tears as she watched herself break down. Sometime during the wait, she slipped off of the chair and onto the floor, bringing up her legs and wrapping her arms around her knees.

Her eyes dulled and watered; her breathing became erratic; her thoughts decayed into nothing more than frantic sentiments concerning him whirling around in her empty mind. She rocked steadily back and forth, forcing air into and out of her lungs, eyes alternating between being wide and narrow with fear. The strong warrior she prided herself on being crumbled without him. She felt herself shatter along with him.

She was being pathetic, she realized somewhere in the back of her mind, but she didn't have the strength to bring herself to stop. He wasn't invincible, she was forced to acknowledge, but doing so evaporated all of her might.

Night came and went, and by the next morning, she was finally able to see him. Walking into his room, with the windows closed and the only source of light coming from the ceiling, she smiled brokenly as she sat beside him, slowly rebuilding herself. He would live, she'd been told, and she would prepare herself for his awakening.

Gazing at him as the yellow-tinged artificial light kissed his pale skin, she decided that this would be the last time either of them were anything less than invincible.

Because, she thought, a repeat of this would surely kill them, if not her.

* * *

I'm getting careless. For those of you that caught it last chapter, Tenten's eyes are brown, not blue. -.-U what was I thinking? 

reviews greatly appreciated as always. :D


	9. Newborn

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-13:ExcessiveChain-

There is no hint of emotion on his face as he sits perfectly still in the hospital's too white waiting room. He knows it will only be a few more minutes until his first son is born, and he feels nothing except an almost nonexistent tinge of regret buried deep inside his heart. No joy or excitement ignites within his heart and no anxiety shows on his face.

He is the picture of perfect tranquility. 

A door opens to his right, and he spares a glance towards the smiling doctor. Standing up, he goes over to conference briefly with the doctor concerning his wife and newborn son. Murmurs of congratulations pass by him unheard as he enters the room. Inside, his wife is lying fully exhausted in the hospital bed but still managing to tenderly hold his—their, he silently corrects himself, still not quite used to the word or concept—newborn son.

She looks at him and gives a tired smile, receiving only a curt nod in return. He slowly comes closer to her bedside, as any husband and newly made father should, but hesitation is clearly showing in his usually confident long strides.

Walking on the path towards her makes him feel as though he is drowning, but in what he does not know. With every step he takes, his lungs seem to constrict, barely allowing him to breathe properly. It is almost like there are shackles wrapped around his body, hindering his movements. And while the chains are not necessarily strong, there are so many—too many—that it makes it impossible for him to break through.

By the time he reaches her, he is barely able to discern himself from the lengthy chains that are wrapped around his body and digging their metal flesh beneath his skin, tainting his cold blood with metallic kisses.

Words escape her mouth, and he barely catches it. Having no choice, he silently nods his head, not caring in the slightest about whatever topic he had agreed to. But as his wife hands his baby son over to him, he can't do anything but step away and refuses to hold him.

_This isn't right_, is all that repeats in his head, over and over again, sounding like a million chains rattling against each other perpetually. _This isn't right_ is all he hears screaming and echoing inside his head as he walks out of the room without sparing its occupants another glance.

_This isn't right_, he hears again.

But he doesn't think he knows what is anymore.

* * *

reviews greatly appreciated as always. :D


	10. Human

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-28:WadaCalciumCD3-

Glancing around his hospital room, she took notice of a set of medicine bottles on his nightstand. Picking up the closest one, she read the label. _It's the new calcium supplement. He's going to be okay,_ a small part of her mind whispered. Putting the bottle down, her eyes strayed over to his still form.

It was unsettling, she decided, looking at him while he was in so weak a state. It was as if he wasn't Hyuuga Neji anymore, because the Hyuuga Neji she knew was strong and unsurpassable. And now, it was like staring at his shell.

His facial expression was soft, she noticed. There were no harsh lines on his forehead like when he was belittling Lee. His brows weren't furrowed and if his eyes had been open, she was sure that there wouldn't have been any hatred rooted there like when he was fighting against his cousin. His jaw was unclenched, very much unlike him whenever the topic of fate and destiny was brought up. He was at peace, she realized.

Smiling a bit, she reached out to touch him, as if still needing reassurance that he was still there. She grasped his hand, and after positioning two of her fingers on his wrist, felt his heartbeat. _Still alive. _She retracted her hand and ran her fingers through her messy hair, which for once was not tied up in their customary buns.

_I must be a mess,_ she thought, and it was only then that she finally felt how exhausted she was. "I need to sleep," she said aloud. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she leaned over the sleeping boy in an attempt to kiss him before stopping herself. Shaking her head, she straightened back up and settled for just moving her head across his forehead, slightly caressing his cheek.

"I expect you to get better Hyuuga; don't disappoint me." Moving her hand away from him, she walked languidly towards the door. With her head resting against the wooden frame and her hand on the metal door knob, she turned back to look at her teammate once more.

A half snort-half chuckle passed through her lips before they tilted slightly upwards at the ends. "I guess you and Lee aren't so different after all."

Pushing herself off the door frame, she turned the knob and walked out of the room, feeling slightly lighter than she had for the last couple of excruciating hours.

* * *

I had a hard time with this one, and I don't think I like it very much. And after such a long absence, this must be a disappointment to all of you. -_FAILURE_-

I promise, the next one will be better. I hope.


	11. Temporary Escape

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-24:GoodNight-

She couldn't breathe, and whatever had made her brain function properly is no longer within her reach. He should not be here, she thinks. He should not be here, and yet—

_And yet_—

"Can I come in?" he asks, and her body has no choice but to move aside for him. He enters her apartment and the pure essence of her being assaults his senses mercilessly. He pauses for a while in an attempt to soak her in but quickly moves to her living room couch, knowing that he cannot have what he so desperately wants.

_I am married_, he reminds himself. _And she loves me no longer._

They sit down across from one another, each facing the other and not daring to get any closer that they already are. She stares at him, still in a slight state of denial, still thinking that he should not be here. He sits there staring at her, briefly wondering what it is exactly that he is doing in her home.

"I have a son," he speaks at last, searching her face for a reaction, but he is not sure of what he actually wants to see. She doesn't say anything to him, and he idly wonders if his decision was such a good one after all.

"Congratulations, then_,_" is all she utters and looks away, obviously uncomfortable with him being in her home. She doesn't understand the reason why he is here, and for a moment, he doesn't think he knows either.

"Is that all?" he asks, looking directly at her, expecting more from her. _Is that all you have to say_, is what he thinks silently, and it is what he doesn't dare tell her.

"Yes," she answers softly as she stands up. She walks over to her door and opens it. "You should go home now," she says, her eyes staring at the street her apartment overlooks.

His eyes glaze over for a second before he nods and gets up as well. Walking towards the door, he hesitates before leaving for his home, which feels more like a prison than anything else to him.

"Goodbye," he whispers, and does something he knows he will never regret, even as he sees tears streaming down from her earthly brown eyes.

As he walks home, everything is drenched in silence as his ears are deaf to the world around him. His eyes are focused on the road in front of him, and he cannot help but think not for the first time that he is going down the wrong road—a road that does not lead to the one place where he wants to go. But for tonight, he ignores all of that and settles for the contentment of a still fresh memory lingering on his lips.

_Her kiss is still as sweet as ever_, he thinks, but he does not smile.

* * *

Review please? :D


	12. New Beginning

Based on the themes of 30Kisses.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

-12:InAGoodMood-

It was their first mission together after the disastrous events of the Chuunin Exams, and Tenten noticed the changes in their teamwork immediately. Before, they were just three genins placed together on the same mission. But now, _now_ they worked together and melded with each other and became one team.

The previous tension between Neji and Lee was now softened. The Hyuuga prodigy no longer harshly criticized her other team mate whenever his exuberance went over the top, which was quite often as the boy never seemed to be anything but full of energy. Her own blatant favoritism towards Neji ceased to be, and now, she looked upon both of her team mates as equals, which she should have done a long time ago.

And then there was Lee.

Tenten smiled despite herself. He had made it through his operation, and his dream of being a great shinobi was once again in his grasps. Still as hardworking as ever, he now served as an inspiration to her instead of an annoyance. Even Neji regarded him as something more than just another thorn in his side.

_This is nice, _Tenten thought after their mission was over. It was a success, as they all knew it would be, and had sent both Lee and their cell leader, Gai, off running around Konoha in a celebratory lap. That left her alone with Neji, the two of them not in any rush to go anywhere in particular.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Tenten."

Turning to her right, she smiled. "We did good today, Neji. The three of us, I mean."

"We always do," was his short reply.

Tenten let out a short laugh. "But today, we were _better_," she said, trying to get him to see the difference in their team harmonics.

"I suppose," the Hyuuga muttered, still loud enough to drift to his female team mate's ears.

"We were," she insisted lazily, arms stretched above her head as she closed her eyes and basked in the warm glow of the afternoon sun.

"I suppose," he repeated, and Tenten didn't have to open her eyes to see that he was smirking.

"Fine, be pessimistic, Hyuuga. You're still not ruining my good mood."

She heard a strange snorting sound come from Neji's throat and opened her eyes to look at him. "Did you just laugh at me?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't know that pessimists laughed, Tenten."

"Neither did I!" she responded in mock surprise, her lips twitching into half a smile.

Neji scoffed at her childish response and turned away, causing Tenten to laugh.

"You're too serious. Lighten up a little," she said.

"Hn."

Tenten laughed again, having already predicted his response. Shaking her head, she tilted her eyes up to the sky again, taking in the beauty of the warm colors painted across the darkening canvas.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for training." After a nod of acknowledgement from him, she left towards her home. Around five meters away from him, an idea struck her, and Tenten doubled back towards her team mate.

"Lighten up, Neji," she said, and after kissing him on the cheek, she walked towards her home, not looking back to see his reaction but still smiling. Today was a good day, she decided.

* * *

Reviews make an author happy. Especially if they're long and rambly. Those are always fun to read. :D


End file.
